Hate, Lust, and Love
by lescarteblanche
Summary: Harry has been crushing on Hermione since their 4th year. But all Hermione thinks is that Harry is just some popular guy who is trying to play a prank on her. But when 5th year comes around, what will happen? HHr, RL, DG. Formerly Queen of Fandom Shipping
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hate, Lust, and Love**

**Pairings: H/Hr, R/L, D/G**

**Summery: Harry has been crushing on Hermione since their 4th year. But all Hermione thinks is that Harry is just some popular guy who is trying to play a prank on her. But when their 5th year comes around, what will happen?**

After coming back from the summer holidays for her 5th year, Hermione had changed. Her personality hasn't changed, but the blessing of puberty has made her get some attention, especially from the male department. In particular, Harry Potter.

Harry was the most popular guy at Hogwarts, along with his friend Ron. Everyday as he walked to the Gryffindor table for breakfast, all the girls would turn and stare at him. He could date any of them if he wanted. But he would always ignore them, turning his attention to the quiet girl sitting at the end of the table, reading a book. This has been going on since Harry's last year, and his friend Ron was getting very tired of it.

"Oh for god's sake Potter! Just go and ask her out! It's not like you haven't done it before!" Ron yelled.

"Can't" Harry said, not really paying any attention to his friend.

"And, why may I ask? You've been crushing on her for more than a year now! _You're the most popular guy in school!_ Every girl you look at wants to go out with you!" Ron pointed out.

"Yeah? Then why won't she go out with me?" Harry asked, looking at the girl reading her book.

"Because she think's you're a complete arrogant prick." Ron's sister and Hermione's best friend Ginny replied.

It was true. Harry had openly asked Hermione out quite a few times during their 4th year, but he never succeeded.

"Right. Sorry. Kindda forgot." Ron mumbled. Harry didn't say anything and sighed. He knew that Hermione was very smart, always getting top marks. Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head.

"Hey. Does Hermione tutor?" he suddenly asked Ginny.

"Yeah. Why? You're top of the grade! You don't need it!" Ginny answered, a bit puzzled. Ron frowned.

"I do. My potion sucks." Harry answered, getting up from his seat.

"That's because Snape hates you." Ron replied. But Harry wasn't listening. He was already making his way to Hermione.

"Hey." He said, trying to be casual.

"What do you want, Potter? I won't go out with you if that's what you want." Hermione said coldly, putting down the book she was reading.

"I know that. I was just wondering if you could tutor me." Harry said. Hermione looked at his like he was crazy.

"May I remind you that your marks are top of the grade?" she said, looking a bit confused.

"Yes, but professor Snape hates me, so I really suck at potions." Harry responded. Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Fine I'll tutor you. But this is _not_ a date Potter." She glared at Harry's smirking face.

"I know."

"So you got a date with Harry?" Ginny asked as they sat in their room at night.

"It's not a date. I'm tutoring him for god's sake." Hermione rolled her eyes. Then she stood up.

"Please don't tell me he went around the whole school and told everyone we were going on a date." She groaned. Ginny laughed.

"No. He didn't. He'd never do anything _that_ bad." She smiled. Hermione sighed with relief.

"Then why is he asking me out?" Hermione asked, suddenly curious. Ginny gave her an "oh-my-god-i-can't-belive-you-don't-know" look.

"He likes you. Duh." Ginny rolled her eyes. Hermione was speech-less.

"You know, for the smartest girl in our school who can do NEWT stuff already, you don't really know anything about love don't you?" Ginny asked.

"Umm…no." Hermione answered.

"I'm going to bed." Ginny said, pulling up her covers and falling asleep leaving Hermione to her own thoughts. She was a bit lost for words. She had always thought that Harry was asking her out because of a dare or a prank between him and his friends. She never actually thought that he _liked_ her.

**A/N: Well, that's my first post! Hope you guys like it! Comments are appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long! Thanks so much for all the reviews, they were greatly appreciated! Answering the questions from the comments, this story is sort of based on a typical L/J fic, but there are some twists coming up in the following chapters. Also, Hermione is not in year 4. She is in the same dorm as Ginny because she switched rooms with another girl. If you have any more questions, you can email me and I'd be glad to answer! Please R&R! Suggestions are welcome. Enjoy! Btw, Italics are Hermione's thoughts, and bold and italics are Harry's thoughts.

The next day, Hermione and Harry met in the common room for the first lesson.

"Hey! Where are we going for class?" Harry asked as casual as possible.

"Oh, the empty potions classroom. Professor McGonagall let me borrow it." Hermione answered, leading the way.

"Sounds great." Harry said, not really paying attention.

"Ok. Here we are." Hermione said as they made a turn and went into the empty classroom.

"So. You said you sucked at potions. I don't really buy that. You must know the basic stuff, so I won't go over that. What do you need help with?" Hermione asked as they sat at the table. Harry looked thoughtful.

"Uh...umm…I don't know." He said after a few minutes. Hermione sighed, and then thought for a minute.

"Ok. Since you're the most popular guy in school and you can date anyone you want, shall we learn how to detect love potions?" Hermione suggested. Harry looked at bit embarrassed and blushed.

"Em…sure. That's a pretty cool topic." Harry smiled weakly. Hermione smiled back, and after she explained everything, she suggested that they make a love potion so that Harry can try to detect it. After Harry went to the cupboard and got the ingredients needed to make the potion, he found Hermione concentrating deeply on a book. Harry cleared his throat, causing Hermione to jump. She looked up and glared at Harry.

"Aren't you gunna watch me mix the potion?" He asked with an amused smirk on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes and got up and walked over to where the cauldron was placed. She couldn't help but notice how strong he looked, even though she couldn't see much. _Shoot. I'm checking Harry Potter out._ She thought. _But he also has nice hair, and eyes and a very sweet look…STOP! You are not allowed to think of him in that way!_ She told herself. She watched as Harry carefully put the ingredients into the cauldron. _I guess he's not that bad. _She moved closer to have a better look. She was right next to him, and she could feel his warmness warming her up. Suddenly a pink puff of smoke arose from the cauldron in a heart shape above their heads.

"Umm…Hermione? Is that supposed to happen?" Harry asked.

"What? The heart pink puff smoke thing? Yeah, that's right."

"I mean the words. There are three…"

Hermione looked up. He was right. There, etched on the heart were 3 words.

H/Hr 

Hermione's jaw dropped. Harry laughed and smirked.

"So I guess that was suppose to happen? Or was it not?" He asked, his smirk widening by the second. Hermione glared at him. Harry stopped smirking and gave her an apologetic look.

"So what seriously was suppose to happen and what do we do with this…thing?" he asked, pointing to the heart that was still floating above.

"Actually… I'm not very sure myself." She said, turning to look at him again. Their eyes locked. Harry was slowly moving towards her. _Omg. He's walking towards me! What do I do? Wait. Why is he – _

"Hermione…" Harry whispered softly. Terrified, Hermione tore away from his gaze and started flipping through the potions book she had open in front of her.

"The words are the initials of the people who are making the potion," Hermione read out loud. "and if the people are of different genders, they will…" Hermione's eyes widened as she read the last part of the sentence.

"Fall deeply and madly in love with each other." Harry finished for her. Hermione turned around once again to see Harry grinning at her.

**Oooh! What will Hermione's reaction be? Until next time!**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy the next chapter!**

Hermione wished that the floor would open up and she'd end up falling forever and forever into a dark hole. But since the floor didn't open up, she had to face him.

"But nothing is happening. So I guess it didn't work then?" Hermione said nervously. Harry's smile turned into a face showing no emotion. Then he proceeded to pick up his things.

"You know what, this was a really bad idea." He said. Hermione wanted to say something but Harry put his hand up. "I never really needed a tutor anyway. Snape just hates me." Then he opened the door and walked out. Hermione stood for what seemed like hours. Then she cleaned up the equipment and left to her bedroom. When she got to her room, she plopped onto her bed. And cried.

---

After the "great potion incident", as Harry has taken to call it, he had been avoiding Hermione at all costs. She would try to talk to him in class, but he ignored her and proceeded to talk to Ron. The only time he'd talk to her was that one time when Professor Mcgonigal paired them up as practice partners. All the girls were overjoyed to find Harry wasn't interested in Hermione anymore, expect one. Hermione spent the first three days trying to find Harry and talk to him, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Fed up by Harry, she spent the rest of the week hiding in the library. Ron noticed that Harry was miserable for the whole week and often asked him why, but Harry even answered. Even though Ron didn't really like Hermione, he wanted Harry to be happy, and for that to happen, he'd have to set Harry and Hermione up. So on Saturday morning, he decided to plan a little trap with Ginny.

"So how are we actually going to do this? They're very smart you know, unlike you." Ginny said. Ron glared at her. Ginny smirked in return. 

"Ok," Ron said as he pulled a pillow from the couch and sat on it. "Let's start by making a list of things that we could do." Ginny nodded and they began.

List of things that we could do so that Harry and Hermione would end up together

_(By Ron Weasley with comments by Ginny Weasley)_

_Trap them in a closet. _

_Lock them up somewhere. (Isn't that the same as the first one?)_

_Truth or dare. (Totally lame and they'll totally see through it.)_

_Seven minutes in heaven. (Again, they'll see through it.)_

_Vertasirum…with water. (You might hear something you don't want to, and they'll kill you because they know what they'd be saying.)_

_Practical joke _

"I like the first one." Ginny said, leaning over to look at the list. Ron nodded in agreement. "Although the Vertasirum isn't bad either, even if it's a bit too cruel for my taste." 

"But that's the whole point of it! To get them to confess whom they like! Which is each other!" Ron exclaimed.

"But how are you going to get them together? They won't even stay in the same room!" Ginny pointed out. Ron looked thoughtful for a few minutes. 

"I've got it." 

**Any suggestions as to what Ron's idea would be? R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for the reviews and I'm really sorry for not updating for… well… ever. But anyways, I promise there will be a lot more updates coming up! Enjoy the next chapter! I am also looking for a beta. If you're interested, feel free to contact me! Btw, the italics and italics with bold are Hermione's thoughts and the underlined is Harry's thoughts.**

"Are you sure we should do this?" Ron asked. It was midnight, and he and Ginny were in the common room. Ginny had Hermione's copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ in her hands and it was inching closer to the fire by the second.

"Look. First, you're the one that suggested we do this. Second, it's not like Harry can't afford buying her another one. He'd probably get her a first edition too." Ginny said impatiently. The paper sizzled as Ginny put it into the fire.

"And why in the world would I buy Granger a first edition of _Hogwarts: A History_?" A voice asked. The siblings turned to see Harry looking at them curiously.

"Because we all know that you're whipped." Ginny said with a wide smirk on her face. Ron looked smug and Harry scowled. But the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Why are you doing this? You know Hermi – I mean – _Granger_ will rip your throats out when she finds out you burned her book." Harry said as he sat down next to Ron while Ginny used a metal stick to poke the ashes of the book. Ginny's smirk grew wider. Harry wondered where she learned how to smirk like that, because none of the Weasleys smirked like that. It looked like Malfoy's smirk and that made him shudder.

"Giving you a reason to get her a new one." Harry looked at Ron, who gave him a look of sympathy.

"That's my sister, ladies and gentlemen." He said in a dramatic voice, earning a smack on the back of his head from Ginny and a laugh from Harry.

--

Hermione Granger was having a _really _bad day. She had lost her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_, which everyone knew was her favorite book ever. She had looked everywhere – her dorm, the common room, the great hall – she even asked Ron to look for it in the boy's dorm. But it had just disappeared. Frustrated, she sat in one of the comfy sofas in the common and stared into the fire. After a few moments, she heard a lot of students muttering, and turned to see them all filing out of the common room. After a few moments, the only person that occupied the room was she. Or so she thought. She heard a low chuckle from behind her, and it didn't take long for her to figure out who it was.

_Great. Just great. I'm stuck in the common room with Potter. The day just gets better and better, doesn't it?_

"Potter." She said coolly. He laughed louder. She whipped around to face him. He flashed her a crooked smile. She had seen that smile before. He used it to get girls swooning at his feet. It never did anything to her. Except now for some unknown reason, her stomach was full of butterflies and she felt her face flush.

"W-what do you want?" she said, trying to remain calm. Harry smirked. She was cracking. Not as much as he wanted, but still. Hermione had to look away from his face. _Since when did I find it smirk attractive? __**Since the potion.**__ No. It didn't work! __**Maybe it did but you didn't know.**__ That's impossible. I'm always right. __**Yeah sure. You just keep telling yourself that. Just because you're the smartest witch of your age, doesn't mean you won't make mistakes. Especially since you have so little knowledge in this area.**__SHUT UP. _(A/N: Sorry if this is confusing. Hermione is having a conversation with her inner voice.)

"Must be hard for you to lose your book." He said, the amusement clear in his voice. His voice broke Hermione's trance and she scowled.

"Well at least someone is happy. So you're just going to randomly talk to me then ignore me when you don't feel like talking to me, huh?" She said. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Ginny had made it sound _so_ much easier than it actually was.

"I thought-"

"You thought what? That I would be stupid enough to fall for a smirking git like you, only to be humiliated because it was a prank?" She fumed. Harry's eyes flashed with anger.

"So that is your opinion of me, huh? That I'm nothing but a stupid asshole who is trying to pull a prank on you? Well, thanks for clearing it up. I was going to offer to get you a new copy of your book, but I guess jerks like me won't even know where the bookstore is, huh?" He stood up and started walking towards the door, but stopped. "Oh, by the way," He said, turned to face her. His voice was so cold, it made her shudder. "don't bother looking for your book. I burned it." With that, he turned and left. Hermione Granger had broken something no one thought he had – a heart.

--

Spotting Harry at the quidditch pitch, Ron walked over and sat next to him.

"What's wrong mate? I thought you said it was going to be fine?" He asked.

"Well it's not." Harry grumbled. Then he sighed. Ron was about to ask another question when Harry answered it.

"She thinks that I'm nothing but a stupid git trying to play a prank on her. So I told her I burned her book." Ron sat up in surprise.

"I don't think that's the best idea you've had, mate." He said, trying very hard not to piss Harry off. Though it didn't happen much, it was still scary every time he was mad. Harry put his face in his hands.

"I know." he groaned. A few moments later he sat up.

"But you know what? I've decided I am completely over Granger. I've been trying so hard, but she just throws everything back into my face. She is clearly wasting my time." He stood up and Ron followed.

"Up for a little one-on-one?" Ron asked. Harry smiled.

"You're on."

--

Ginny knew something was up. Hermione didn't show up for dinner, and Harry acted like he didn't even know she existed. She tried to ask Ron about it, but Ron said he promised Harry he wouldn't tell. After dinner, she cornered Harry.

"Ok, Potter. What the hell is going on." She demanded. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ask Ron. I don't want to explain it a million times." He said, turned on her and walking away. She walked back to the great hall to look for her brother, when she noticed Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table alone.

"Hey Mione!" She said cheerfully. Hermione didn't answer.

"What's -"

"I totally screwed it up! I didn't know what I was saying! I shouldn't have said any of that to him, he looked so hurt and -" Hermione stopped babbling and let out a few sobs.

"Woah! Slow down, Hermione! Why don't we take this back to our dorm, ok?" Ginny said comfortingly. Hermione stood up from her seat and began walking toward the door behind Ginny. When they walked past the area where Malfoy and his friends were sitting, Hermione swore she saw Malfoy smirk and wink at Ginny, who smiled back. She frowned and vowed to ask Ginny about it later. When they got to their dorm, Ginny got out her stock of chocolate frogs dumped them onto her bed. Hermione sat on the end of Ginny's bed and grabbed a frog, and Ginny did the same.

"Ok. Start from the beginning, and don't leave anything out." Ginny said. With that, Hermione retold the whole story. After a few minutes, there was complete silence. Then Ginny spoke.

"Wait. He said _he _burned your book?"

"Yeah, why?" Hermione said, confused. Ginny looked down at her bed with a sheepish expression.

"Uh-Well, because I was the one who actually burned your book." She said softly. Hermione's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" She screeched. Ginny winced. "What the hell did you do that for?" Hermione demanded.

"I was trying to figure out a way to get you guys to talk with each other alone, and Ron suggested this. Mind you, he didn't do anything but sit there while I burned the book so _please_ don't be mad at him. Anyways, Harry caught us burning your book, and so we told him that he was going to get you a new copy. First edition of course, and he said that he'd love to. But he said he would ask you first." Ginny said. Hermione calmed down slightly. _He really wasn't kidding about buying me a new one.__** I told you so.**_ Ginny sighed.

"So do you think you can forgive me?" She asked carefully. Hermione closed her eyes for a while, then opened them again.

"Ok. But you have to help me make Harry forgive me. And you have to get me a new copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. It doesn't have to be first edition." She finished, smiling. Ginny smiled as well.

"Deal. But for that to happen we're going to have to go shopping." Ginny said. Hermione's face turned into a frown.

"But I hate shopping!" She whined. Ginny laughed.

"I didn't say impressing Harry Potter was a easy thing."

--

It was Saturday morning and Hermione had promised to meet Ginny at the great hall so they could go shopping in Hogsmead together. She held her breath as Harry walked into the great hall. He looked so good out of school uniform in a white button up shirt and jeans. Hermione bit her lip as he walked past her.

"I can see what you mean, Red. Granger really _does_ have it bad for Potter." Hermione froze when she realized who was behind her.

"Malfoy?!" She said, whipping around. Then she got a even bigger shock. Draco's arm was tightly wound around Ginny waist, and Ginny was laughing. Draco gave her a smirk.

"Damn it! Ginny what the hell is going on?" She yelled.

**Wow! This is my longest update, ever! haha. So just what is going on with Draco and Ginny? Review to find out! **


End file.
